You Are Not Qualified
by CrazyDuck5280
Summary: Just another bunny plot of my creation. Harry makes a little investigation and finds some lies! Umbridge watch out! He's out for your blood!


You Are Not Qualified

"Excuse me, Professor, do you have a minute?" Harry Potter asked Minerva McGonagall, professor of transfiguration and his head of house, after the end of a class in the middle of November.

"Yes, Potter, what can I do for you?" The stern teacher asked.

"I started to think about my career after school and I was said that you could give me the list of them," the fifth year student explained to her.

"I have the papers in my office," Minerva said and both went to it and the professor started to look for the parchments. When she found them, Minerva asked, "Are you interested in anything special?"

"Nothing yet. I just want to see what the wizarding world has to offer," the teen said with a shrug of his shoulders and put them on his bag. He nodded to the teacher and left.

"I wonder what he'll choose," Minerva muttered, before she got ready for her next class.

… … … …

That same day after classes, Hermione entered the library and found Harry at a table with several parchments and books. He was taking notes here and there and smiled at some moments.

"What are you up to, Harry?" The prefect asked, seeing the parchments: careers and the requisites for each of them. She looked at the books and none of them made sense: it was the record of grades by year of all the students. She turned serious and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll know soon," her best friend said with a smile, as he took more notes.

"Shall I have to rescue you from being expelled as usual?" Hermione asked him very seriously.

"Relax, Hermione, I have this under control," he assured her with another smile, before he closed all the books and returned them to the shelves.

"Now I'm worried," Hermione told him. His smile just grew wider and she didn't like that. She asked him VERY seriously, "What do you have in mind this time?"

"I'll get rid of Umbridge permanently. She'll never know what hit her," Harry said before he left her alone.

"It seems that I'll have to save him once more," Hermione muttered to herself with a shake of her head.

… … … …

Two days later, Minerva was sent to take Harry to Dumbledore's Office ASAP. Since he had left the library, he had been exclaiming that Madam Umbridge was not qualified for her position and urged all the students to drop DADA.

Both had had a very loud argument in which Harry repeated, "You are not qualified to teach, so I don't consider you as a professor. You are a fraud."

"I'M MORE THAN QUALIFIED TO TEACH! I'VE BEEN APPOINTED BY THE MINISTRY FOR MY QUALIFICATIONS FOR THIS JOB!" The witch had shouted.

"You are not, madam," the teen said with a smile before he left the office with Umbridge shouting for him to return.

Also, someone had heard the end of the chat between Hermione and him and had informed the Under-Secretary about it. Now she had grounds to have him expelled and had called Fudge to support it!

"Mr. Potter, this is not the way to the headmaster's office," McGonagall told him as the teen started to walk in a different direction.

"Oh, we'll go there just after I get something from the library, Professor," Harry said with a smile, before he took a few books and left with the teacher next to him,

"Why do you need those books?" Minerva asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You'll need to be patient, Professor. Everything will be revealed soon," the teen said with a smile.

When they arrived to the Office, both found Umbridge, Fudge, Percy, Amelia Bones, two aurors, Dumbledore and, only Merlin knew why he was there, Snape.

"Hat, are you awake?" Harry asked to the sorting hat, before someone said a word.

"Yes, why?" The hat asked curious.

"It was just curiosity," the teen said with a smile. Then he turned to Dumbledore and asked, "May I ask the reason for the call? I was busy."

"Oh, I have you this time, Potter! Someone heard you plotting to kill me and that will get you a ticket to Azkaban," Umbridge said with a sweet smile.

"You mean about the comment about you not knowing what hit you?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow, before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Everyone asked seriously.

"Madam, as I said over and over you are not qualified to teach, but I also found out that you are not qualified to even work at the MOM.. So your threats are useless and meaningless," Harry said with a sneer that could match Snape's pretty well.

"That's ridiculous!" Umbridge and Fudge shouted.

"Mr. Potter, why are you making those claims?" Amelia Bones asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He's lying, Amelia! He's nothing but a liar!" Fudge shouted furious before he ordered the aurors to arrest the teen.

"They'll do nothing of that, Cornelius. So far, I have only heard circumstantial evidence that prove nothing. Till I don't get them, I won't arrest anyone," Bones said seriously, before she repeated her question to Harry.

Harry opened his bag and took two parchments, and eight books. He put them over Dumbledore's desk and started to speak:

"A few days ago, I asked Professor McGonagall if she could give me the list of possible careers to follow after school," the teen pointed to the parchments and continued, "These are only two of them with the full list of requisites for teaching and to work at the ministry."

"You were planning on any of them?" Snape asked, arching an eyebrow and expressing everyone's surprise for those choices.

"I considered them VERY briefly. And I put emphasis on VERY," Harry said shaking his head, before he took one of the parchments and continued:

"To be a teacher, you need to have a mastery in the subject and to have received grades of at least 'Exceeds Expectations' during your first four years and 'Outstanding' during your last three," he explained before he asked if they followed him. Once everyone nodded, he continued, taking one of the books:

"This book shows all the people who received a mastery in the different subjects and Madam Umbridge's last name is not there. That means that she fails with one of the requisites," he said before adding, "requisites that were settled by the MOM and not by anyone else, I'll add."

"Continue, please," Amelia asked Harry as now everyone listened with attention.

"Then I thought: 'Well, perhaps she doesn't have a mastery but fulfills the other requirements'. So I checked her grades as student," Harry continued before he took the first of the other books and opened it, "In first year, she received an 'Acceptable'. That's the same grade that she got on her second and third year. In fourth, she got an 'Exceed Expectations' and repeated it in Fifth. In Sixth, she got another 'Acceptable'. And in her last year, she got another 'EE'." He said and showed the grades of each year to everyone, to let them read it. Once he finished, he turned to Umbridge and said with a sweet smile: "As I said, you are not qualified to teach under the ministry's standards."

Umbridge and Fudge went pale, as Amelia and the teacher checked the parchments to confirm Harry's claims.

"Why did you say that she's not qualified to work at the Ministry?" Snape asked suddenly, once he and the others saw that Harry was right and Delores wasn't in conditions to teach.

"Thanks for asking, Professor," the teen said with a smile to his most hated teacher, before he continued, taking the second parchment and showing it to everyone, "This is the list of all the requisites needed to work at the MOM and once more, Madam Umbridge doesn't fill them."

Amelia took the parchment and read all the required grades. Then she checked the ones that Delores had received as student and confirmed that she didn't have them.

Fudge was now paler than a ghost as he imagined the scandal that this would cause: his Under-Secretary was not qualified to have that position or any other at the ministry!

Then Harry took his wand, waved it in front of Delores and a mist covered them. Once it had disappeared, Harry was gone and on her forehead was written, 'Not Qualified'.

"Delores, you are fired. Cornelius, get out of this school at once!" Albus said very seriously to the duo, while she shouted for help to Cornelius that now was thinking about how to avoid this scandal.

"Could you lend us an auror to teach at the school till the break, Amelia? We don't want someone else that doesn't have the needed requirements, do we?" Minerva asked to the Head of the DMLE with a smile, once Fudge and his companions had left.

"I'll see if Kingsley or Tonks is interested," Amelia promised them and the three professors nodded. Then she nodded and left the office with a smile. She, like almost everyone at the ministry, really hated Delores and this was the sweetest revenge!

"I think that we should check the rest of the staff. We don't want more cases like this, do we?" Albus asked to his most trusted professors with his eyes full of twinkle.

… … … …

Once he left the Office, Harry went to the tower and shouted: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TONIGHT WE PARTY!"

"What do we celebrate?" All the students asked at the same time, as none of them could think in a reason to do it.

"I just got rid of Umbridge forever!" The teen announced raising his arms in victory.

"PARTY!" The twins shouted immediately and they left the tower to get food for it and the others got everything ready for it.

"What did you do?" Everyone asked once he sat next to his friends.

"I just showed to everyone that she wasn't qualified. And my evidence was so strong that she won't be at the MOM either!" Harry said with a smile. Then he told Hermione, "As I said, I had this under control!"

"And exactly what did you do?" The prefect asked him, with an arched eyebrow.

"I'll quote the movies, Hermione: 'I could tell you but then I would have to kill you'. I don't want the secret to be spread," Harry said laughing.

"Just answer me this: was it legal?" The girl asked him seriously as the twins returned and the celebrations started.

"I leave that to your imagination!" The seeker said laughing before he went to get some food and his friend shook her head.

… … … …

Gryffindor wasn't the only house to celebrate. Once that was spread the news that Umbridge left the school forever, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw threw their own parties. Some of the Slytherin students celebrated the news too, but without a party.

Kingsley took the post as professor and the school year went better with him as DADA. Unfortunately, he left the school once everyone found out that Voldemort was back.

Fudge had been able to survive the scandal with Umbridge, but his career died the day that the dark lord showed up at the MOM.

The rest of the story continued as everyone knew, but without Delores Umbridge, who was never able to remove the message on her forehead and died alone and forgotten.


End file.
